


Batman

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Fire, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Erica has been dead for a long time. Still, when her Batman needs her Catwoman pulls through.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	Batman

»Batman? Hey … Batman, wake up … wake up …«

Erica's voice echoed through Stiles' head. 

But Erica was dead.

Had been dead since the Alpha Pack had rolled through town.

»Batman! … Don't you close your eyes again … you are not allowed to die on me!!!«

»'Rica,« Stiles croaked. His throat felt so dry, his eyes were crusted shut and his skin felt sticky.

»BATMAN! Concentrate … you have to get up and out of there!!!«

Stiles found himself obeying. His whole body hurt and he stumbled forward. His hip hit a corner and he groaned.

»Batman! Really!«

Stiles rubbed at his eyes, clearing some of the blood out and he could see more. His vision was still warped and he knew just from that he had lost a lot of blood.

He had no idea where he was but he decided to try the right only for the voice of Erica shout at him to go left. He found himself obeying without question.

When he was down the corridor he could smell gasoline in the air. He choked on it and started to go faster. He knew if someone struck a match he would go up in flames. And even in his addled brain, he did not want to experience what Peter had experienced three times so far.

Somewhere behind him shouting started up.

It made him run faster. He felt more energetic and awake as if someone channeled energy into him. 

Steps echoed through the halls behind him.

His adrenaline response to that made him gain momentum on his run. He shoved the two people between him and the door out of the way with a frustrated growl.

»BATMAN!!!«

Stiles broke through the door, breathed fresh air, and turned around.

His spark rose to do his bidding. 

Before his abductors could follow him outside Stiles flung a fireball back into the entry hall and pulled the doors magically shut. 

The gasoline they had been pouring out caught fire and it roared through the house. Screams echoed through the hallways as his abductors started to burn.

They had intended to burn him at the stake or something and now they were the ones burning. Stiles felt no remorse for lighting them up.

»Batman!«

Erica's voice made him look away from the burning house. He looked around and was in one of the more run-down parts of Beacon Hills. 

Stiles finally took stock of his injuries. His head hurt and he had double-vision, felt nauseous, and was bleeding. His right shoulder seemed to be dislocated because it hurt and his arm was not really cooperating in regards to movement. His ribs were definitely cracked, possibly broken as it hurt to breathe and there was blood running down his side, so they had possibly stabbed him.

Stiles groaned. He had to get to a hospital or at least a doctor or a phone or something.

He stumbled away from the house, from the screams. 

His vision started to go blurry again but he pushed through. 

Erica's voice lead him towards the road that lead towards the Preserve because the Preserve meant wolves, wolves meant Hale Pack and Hale Pack meant safety. 

Whenever he started to flag, Erica shouted at him. 

Shortly before he would have reached the meadow/clearing the Hale House had been rebuilt in, he fell to his knees and found he couldn't rise anymore. His energy had run out. Stiles growled in frustration as he tried to get up despite the pain and exhaustion.

Despite Erica trying to keep him awake, he rapidly flagged, and just when his eyes were closing someone broke through the underbrush and knelt beside him with a shouted »STILES!!!«

OoO

An incessant beeping sound was the first thing that penetrated Stiles' consciousness. 

The second thing was a warm hand gently playing with Stiles' chestnut curls. 

Stiles tried to turn into the touch but moving hurt too much and he groaned in pain and frustration.

The hand stopped and was about to move away but Stiles' disgruntled whine made it stay and an amused chuckle made Stiles try and open his eyes.

His vision was still blurry and he tried to blink it away so he could find out who was making fun of him.

He knew it wasn't his father. 

A face swam into his vision and he blinked again, staring into those pretty blue eyes that had haunted his dreams since he saw them for the first time in the long-term ward of the hospital. Why the hell was Peter Hale sitting at his bedside and caressing him?

»Back to the world of the living, sweetheart?« Peter asked softly.

Stiles just made a soft sound. His throat was too dry to speak.

He watched Peter reach towards the bedside table and a moment later Peter pressed a small spoon with ice chips against his lips. Grateful smile blooming on his face Stiles sucked on those.

Peter watched him with a gentle smile on his face and waited for Stiles to be ready to talk.

»Happened after I lost consciousness?« Stiles softly questions.

Peter gently grabbed his hand and held it while he talked about how he had been the one who had found Stiles' broken body. How they had brought him to the hospital and how the doctors had fought for his life. Apparently, he had coded twice on the operation table. They had kept him under for a week so his ribs had a chance to start healing and Peter had been unable to stay away. He had been sneaking into the ICU where they kept Stiles and the nurses had tried to have him taken out but Stiles had reacted negatively whenever they tried. Finally, the Sheriff had told them to just let Peter stay if it was what Stiles wanted. So Peter had stayed.

»Thank you,« Stiles murmured. He was feeling exhausted and he hurt and he just wanted to go home. Although he did not know where home was anymore. The thought of going back to the house he had grown up in filled him with dread and his heartbeat grew erratic. 

»Shhhh … Stiles … slowly breaths. It's okay. Whatever it is, it will be okay. I will be by your side as long as you want me to,« Peter said. His voice sounded warm and enveloped Stiles. 

»I wish you would have let me give you the bite when I asked you,« he muttered when Stiles was calm again.

Stiles blinked. »Why didn't you?«

»You didn't want it,« Peter responded.

»But you told me I lied … you did … but you still didn't want it. Has the answer changed?« Peter asked and mimicked the lifting of Stiles' wrist towards his mouth with his eyes glowing red and his elongated fangs. 

Stiles studied him for a moment.

»Am I going to survive the bite if you do it now?« He questioned. 

Peter nodded.

Stiles smiled even though it hurt.

»Do it … do it and make me yours. I don't know where home is anymore but it isn't where I have spent my whole life and it isn't the small apartment I rented. Ever since … since they took me … it felt wrong. So make me yours and take me home. Doctor Sawyer will let me go when you tell him you gave me the bite,« he babbled.

Peter's lips quirked up and a moment later his fangs slid into the skin of his wrist. 

Stiles groaned in pain but a moment later the pain left as Peter pulled it away. Stiles' body went lax and he gave him a loopy smile.

Peter licked away the blood before he pushed the button to call a nurse. 

When she came running, Peter told her that Stiles had woken up and maybe she could fetch Doctor Sawyer. 

Sawyer came into the room a couple of minutes later and took in the situation presented to him.

Peter was sitting on the bed and Stiles' face was buried into his side.

»You gave him the bite?« Sawyer asked. He was one of Satomi Ito's betas and took care of both her pack and the Hales.

Peter nodded. 

»I asked him again and he wanted it.«

Sawyer just nodded. 

»I will let you leave in the morning. Doing it now will be too suspicious.«

»Good. He will be sleeping shortly. But I'm in no position to leave the room or even the bed. Stiles needs his Alpha,« he said.

Sawyer laughed.

»Curl up on the bed with him and hold him close. I'll tell the nurses to leave you two alone. No weird smells for him,« he said and left.

Peter watched him leave before he curled up on the bed with Stiles who sleepily nuzzled his face against Peter's chest.

OoO

After breakfast and one last check-over, Stiles was allowed to leave. He stayed close to Peter's side. Peter wrapped his arm around Stiles and led him towards his car. Gently he helped his newest beta into the car and closed the door. 

Stiles could feel how the wolf itched to break out and run and fight and fuck. He blushed and Peter grinned in response.

»It's totally normal, Stiles. I will give you all you need. Be it a run through the Preserve, a fight, or a good fuck. But first I want you to answer some questions.«

Stiles looked at Peter in question.

»How did you escape the hunters?«

Stiles shrugged. 

»Erica shouted at me until I was out of the house and back on our turf,« he said.

»Erica?« Peter said. He knew the young woman had died years ago.

Stiles nodded.

»She's the only person to ever call me Batman. I called her Catwoman in response,« he explained.

»Ah … a connection transcending death,« Peter nodded in understanding and started his car. He pulled away from the curb and drove towards the Pack House. Towards Stiles' new life as a werewolf. He wondered if he still had his magic. He couldn't wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
